George and Martha (TV Series)
George and Martha is a series of children's books written and illustrated by James Marshall between 1972 and 1988. Each book in the series contained five short stories describing interactions between two hippos, George and Martha. The books inspired an animatedchildren's television show which comprised 26 episodes made in 1999, and a musical in 2011. Plot The books describe the activities and adventures of best friends George and Martha. These activities include taking dance classes, going to the beach and the amusement park, and playing pranks on each other. In a humorous way, the series teaches about friendship. George and Martha sometimes argue, but always make up. Books The George and Martha books comprise the following titles: * George and Martha (1972) * George and Martha Encore (1973) * George and Martha Rise and Shine (1976) * George and Martha One Fine Day (1978) * George and Martha Tons of Fun (1980) * George and Martha Back in Town (1984) * George and Martha Round and Round (1988) * George and Martha: The Complete Stories of Two Best Friends, with a foreword by Maurice Sendak (1997) Television series adaptation The series' theme song is "Perfidia", by Mambo All-Stars. Episode list Season One # The Dance Recital / The Tooth # The Snoop / A Day at the Beach # The Horror Movie / The Book # The French Lesson / The Big Scare # The Mirror / The Special Gifts # The Great Picnic / The Trickster # The Trip / The Experiment # The Triple Dare / The Icky Story # The Garden / Split Pea Soup # Baby Doll / The Acting Class # The Comedian / The Prize # The Misunderstanding / The Secret Club # The Hypnotist / The Sweet Tooth Season Two # The Cold / The Campout # The Reader / The Decorator # The Badminton Tournament / The Caddy # The Roller Derby / The Spa # The Argument / Happy Palms' Finest # The Flying Donut / Martha's Cousin # The Big Splash / My Stars! # The Blabbermouth / Life and Breath # The Best Friends Show / The Sleepwalker # Funny Business / The Tease # The Play's the Thing / The Sore Loser # The Costumed Duo / Temper Temper # The Fibber / The Mascot Cast * Nathan Lane - George Hippo * Andrea Martin - Martha Hippo * Kathryn Greenwood - Frieda * Colin Mochrie - Oscar, Bud Chuckles * Debra McGrath - Valerie Chuckles * Sean Cullen - Wilde, Eton * Robin Duke - Penny * Tony Rosato - Duke * Greg Kramer - Anton * Tara Strong - Nurse ("The Tooth") * Stuart Stone - Icky * Frank Welker - Baby Doll (uncredited) Availability Select episodes of the series were released on VHS by Sony Wonder, under their "Doors of Wonder" banner. Musical George and Martha was turned into an original musical, George and Martha: Tons of Fun, by Imagination Stage in Bethesda, Maryland in 2011. It featured music, books, and lyrics by Joan Cushing and was directed by Kathryn Chase Bryer.